The rapidity of improvements over the years in computer technology has led to equally rapid changes in the sizes of laptop computers. For some time from the early days of laptop computers, the tendency was to reduce the size as much as possible, leading to a proliferation of "notebook" computers. More recently, the performance capability of laptop computers in terms of processor speeds, data storage capacity, ability to incorporate CD-ROM drives, and improved flat screen displays, has resulted in a return to relatively large-size portable computers. Currently, therefore, portable computers are produced in a relatively wide range of sizes.
A virtually indispensable accessory for a portable computer is a carrying case. Although some users prefer a carrying case that is dedicated to a particular computer and has a compartment dimensioned to match the computer and hold it securely, many users like to carry their computer in a carrying case that has compartments for documents and other articles. Computer carrying cases that double as briefcases--i.e., briefcases with a compartmented main receptacle and with a computer receptacle--are widely available. Backpacks with computer receptacles have also become popular, especially with students. Generally, the computer compartments of briefcases and backpacks are sized to receive the largest available computers. Consequently, if a user has a relatively small computer, the computer is received loosely in the compartment and is prone to rocking from side to side or sliding from end to end. End-to-end sliding is commonly prevented by including a padded adjustable insert that is attached by hook and loop cloth in an adjusted position so that the end-to-end length of the computer receptacle can be adjusted by the user to accept his or her computer. To date there has been no provision made in carrying cases with computer receptacles to adjust the size of the computer receptacle in the direction of the thickness of the receptacle. Accordingly, thin computers can rock in the thickness direction, which results in disconcerting shifting of the load. Is the case of a shoulder-carried bag, a sudden rocking of the computer in the thickness direction away from the person's body can dislodge the bag from the person's shoulder and allow it to fall to the ground.